Vanished
by summonershion69
Summary: AU Chappie 6 up...Gippal faced with either fighting Yuna or letting Rikku die confronts Yuna. Meanwhile the boat is sinking fast and Rikku is stuck inside. YxT,PxB,RxG,and eventually LxS Please read and review!
1. Romance Blooms

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Grrrrrrrrrrr!

Yuna screamed as she slammed her locker shut not caring that everyone in the hall was giving her a funny look. "For once can't they make these darn textbooks light."

"It's not that they're heavy its more like your totally weak," Yuna's friend Paine said.

"Oh, so if you're so much stronger then why don't you carry my books?" Yuna said.

"Slim chance."

"Why not?"

"Come on Yuna we're going to be late and you heard what the teacher said if you're late one more time he's going to give you another detention."

"And I care why? I'll just add it to my collection of other disciplinary notices. You know I'm really starting to get quite a lot"

"Oh goody I'm sure your mother is so proud of you," Paine said sarcastically.

"Hey that hurt," Yuna said walking right into the closed classroom door.

Paine rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a dork, Yuna sometimes a wonder why I don't hurt you"

"Because you love me," Yuna said cheerfully entering the classroom.

"Thanks for joining us girls," the teacher said scowling at Yuna.

"Anytime it's always a pleasure," Yuna replied. A boy laughed from the back of the classroom and Yuna looked up to see Tidus smiling brightly at her.

"Take your seats girls you both have detention for wasting my time with your lateness.

"Thanks a lot Yuna," Paine said.

"Glad to be of service"

Yuna went to her seat next to Tidus in the back and commenced talking to him for the rest of the period.

At lunch that day Yuna sat with her usual companions Baralai, Paine, Rikku, Gippal, Lenne and Tidus.

"So you guys hear Yuna got another detention today," Paine said. Rikku looked triumphantly at Gippal who handed her his piece of cake. "Told ya'll Yuna couldn't stay out of trouble for one day," Rikku said. Gippal shook his head.

"You know Yuna it is only the second month of school and you've already gotten more detentions then all of us combined," Baralai said.

"Except Gippal," Rikku said through mouthfuls of chocolate cake, "and Tidus and myself come to think about it."

Paine shook her head. "You're all a bunch of screw ups if you ask me"

"Oh and you think your so much better then us because your on that stupid sword fighting team," Rikku snapped.

"Rikku," Lenne said in her usual calm, sweet voice ", there's no need to be mean."

"Who's being mean," Rikku said storming off.

"Wonder what's eating her today?" Tidus said.

"I'll go see," Gippal said

After Gippal left Yuna jumped up and said, "He totally likes her. Oh man they'd make the perfect couple."

"After school I'm going to hurt her," Paine growled. Paine really didn't like Rikku. She found her far too cheerful.

"Try not to hurt her that badly remember the fall dance is next week," Baralai said.

"Our school has a fall dance?" Yuna asked, "I don't they got rid of all fun things in order to save money."

"It surprises me too. Hey but I'm surprised that this dump even has walls." Tidus joked.

Yuna wasn't listening though instead she was thinking about next week. This could be her big chance.

Later on Yuna and Lenne walked home together since they lived on the next block from each other.

"Who are you going to go to the dance with, Lenne?"

"Oh I don't know there really aren't any guys that I like"

"Say what I could think of a thousand guys I'd be with if I could, but you know none of them are as good as him."

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"Well not exactly. I think he's embarrassed. We've been such good friends for so long I don't think that he wanted to run the risk of ruining it. But if he doesn't soon I'll have to and that would just be weird"

"I don't think his brain is big enough to think into the situation that much."

Yuna swung her purse at Lenne. "Look who's talking."

Lenne shrugged. "I have straight A's and am number five in the class so it's all good to me"

"No way! You're lying that's impossible"

"I got to study hard so that I can get into a good school"

"You actually want to go to college. What'd do you want to do anyways?"

"Singer and writer"

"I just want to be the most famous singer ever then everyone will love me"

"We can sing together"

"That would be so awesome"

Lenne stopped and turned around to face Yuna. Lenne was slightly taller than Yuna and had long brown hair with beads in the front. She looked sad. Her deep blue eyes focused on the ground.

"What's wrong Lenne?"

"Nothing you're just really lucky Yuna" she said before walking off.

"Hey don't leave me!" Yuna screamed after her.

At home, Yuna discovered her parents still weren't home, but what else was new they never were. She walked in and turned on the television.

"Yuna is that you" her older sister Lulu called.

"No I'm a burglar"

Lu shook her head. "How was school?"

"Same old boringness and oh yeah I got another detention"

"For what?"

"I didn't do anything the teacher just doesn't like me. It's not like I'm even the worst student in the class or anything. I have an A in history."

"I find it hard to believe you'd get in trouble for nothing, Yuna."

"Well come to think about it I was a little late."

"God Yuna what am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing"

"Oh I know if you get in even the slightest bit more trouble you can't go to the dance next week."

"You can't say that"

"Watch me"

"Well excuse me for not being perfect like you." Yuna yelled storming into her own room. She picked up her phone and dialed Tidus's number.

"Hiya" he said.

"Hey"

"What's up? You sound angry."

"I hate Lu. She thinks she's so great just because she's in college and engaged to some guy."

"Yuna meet me at the park in five minutes"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Ok"

"Bye"

Tidus then hung up the phone. Puzzled Yuna put her own phone down, locked the door and left through the window. Lu would probably get mad if she found out Yuna was leaving since it was starting to get dark out. Walking to the park Yuna began to think. Everyone was acting so strangely today. She shrugged it off. At least she was going to see Tidus.

"Hey" Tidus said. He looked so wonderful in the fading evening light. They had been to this same park so many times over the years they'd known each other. Yuna thought back to the time when they first met.

Yuna was five years old playing on the swing. She had called out to Lu to watch her, but lost her grip on the swing and fell to the ground. She started crying for her sister, but the only one who came was a boy about her own age. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. The boy reached out to help her up.

"Hi I'm Tidus. Are you okay?"

Through her teary eyes, Yuna replied, "I'm fine"

"Do you want to play with me?" Tidus asked.

"Sure! I'm Yuna"

That was eleven years ago. Since then they had become best friends.

"Hey" Yuna replied still staring at Tidus.

They sat down on the swings and looked at each other.

"Lu got mad at you for getting another detention?"

"Yeah"

"So let her get mad"

"I guess but she said that if I get another detention I can't go to the dance."

"Oh. That would suck"

Yuna nodded.

"Hey Yuna do you remember back when we where twelve the night of that big storm."

Yuna shook her head even though she did remember she wanted to see where he was going with this.

"Well it was raining really hard and it was windy. The power even went out.

You called me because you were scared. No one was home at your house so I came over. By the time I got to your house, I was completely soaked, but I didn't care because you were crying. I promised you that I would always come when you called no matter what and that we would always be best friends. But now……..now I wonder if that's enough."

"Tidus" Yuna said her face had turned slightly red. She looked straight into Tidus's bright blue eyes. He looked back at her and put his hand on top of hers.

"I love you, Yuna," he said"

"I love you," Yuna said.

They stood up and Tidus embraced Yuna. "You're so beautiful," Tidus said

"I know"

The moon's light shone down upon them as they kissed.

An hour later Yuna skipped home smiling the whole way. In all the times, she had imagined her first kiss it was never that good. She was so happy that she forgot she had snuck out and walked right in through the front.

"Yuna" Lu screamed at the top of her longs.

Oh, no Yuna thought I'm totally dead now. Darn Lu for bursting my bubble.

"Where the hell were you Yuna? You had us worried out of our mind, ya" Lu's fiancé Wakka said. Wakka wasn't the smartest guy in the world. Yuna learned that the first time Lu introduced him to him and sometimes she wondered if he was good enough for her sister. Despite that, Yuna had always gotten along him and had begun to look up to him as a big brother. Wakka also treated Yuna like a sister since his own brother had been killed. He was the captain and star player of the local blitzball team. Yuna could only think of one person who could beat him.

"I was outside," Yuna replied innocently.

"You were not. I searched everywhere for you. I didn't know what happened to you. I was so scared." Lu said hugging Yuna.

Yuna pulled away. "There was something I had to do. It was super important."

"Just promise me you'll never sneak off again."

"Of course I would never do anything like that again." Yuna said deceitfully.

Lu frowned. "Why aren't mother and father home?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not sure where they went only that they're really busy."

"Whatever I bet they're out partying somewhere laughing about how they ditched their daughter."

"Yuna don't be so disrespectful they're still your parents."

"Whatever" Yuna said leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Maybe she does have a point, ya. She hasn't seen her parents in like half a year."

"I know, but it's not their fault. They don't have a choice if they did they would never be gone so long. They're doing something that must be done."

"Do you know where they are?"

Lu shook her head. "They wouldn't even tell me, but I have there phone number. I spoke to them last week.

"Yuna didn't?"

"They said it was too dangerous."

Inside her room, Yuna lay on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to understand everything that had happened that day. Why would Lenne run off like that? Where were her parents?She kissed Tidus! After awhile she got tired so she turned the light off and went to sleep.

* * *

What's bothering Lenne? Whats so important that Yuna's parents can never come home. Find out on the next chapter! And please review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. The Phone Call

Thanksfor the reviewDominicanAngel. I wasn't sure what color Lenne's eyesare so I just put blue, but thanks for clarifying.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

Chapter Two

The next morning Lu woke Yuna up. Yuna rolled over unto her side. "Go away I'm tired." she moaned.

"You have school."

"I don't care I just want to sleep."

"Come on get up." Lu said ripping the blanket off Yuna.

"Alright, God you don't have to be mean about it." Yuna climbed out of bed and shooed Lu out of her room so she could get dressed. Ten minutes later, she walked into the kitchen wearing a purple t- shirt and a pair of jeans. She took a cereal bar from the cabinet and sat down at the table. "Why are you so dressed up," Yuna asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you I have to go some where so I won't be home when you get here."

"Take your time"

Lu looked up at the clock. "Doesn't your class start in 30 minutes?"

"Oh yeah" Yuna said casually shrugging Lu's comment off.

"Get out of here Yuna now"

"In a minute"

"Go!"

"Fine I'm leaving" Yuna said as she stood up. She grabbed her bag and left. Yuna walked slowly. She was in no hurry to get to school. She looked for her friends, but couldn't find anyone. They were all at school already. Either they took the bus or got rides, but no her stupid sister made her walk, Yuna thought. Luckily, she lived pretty close to school.  
With ten minutes to spare Yuna finally arrived at school. After putting her stuff inside her locker, she headed to her first hour class, which was English.

"Hey Yunie thought you weren't coming," Rikku called out as Yuna walked in. Yuna went to her seat to sit down, but noticed Leblanc already took it.

"Get out of my seat" Yuna said. Leblanc looked at her and smiled.

"I was just having a conversation with my friend Tidus here"

Yuna looked at Tidus who shrugged back at her. Neither of them had any great love of Leblanc. She was one of the most popular girls in their whole class, arrogant and just plain dumb.

"Get out of Yunie's seat" Rikku said.

"So the seat belongs to her does it? I don't see her name written anywhere on it." Leblanc growled.

"Actually it's right down here." Rikku said pointing to the spot where someone had written the Yuna's name in pink marker.

"I can sit where every I want. Anyway Tidus I have something very important to discuss with you" Leblanc turned away from Yuna and stared at Tidus. Yuna didn't like where this was going.

"Leblanc better not get any ideas. Tidus is mine." Yuna said under her breath.

"So Tidus," Leblanc said so no one else could hear her, "who are you taking to the dance next week?" Tidus looked surprised.

"I already have someone very special in mind," he said dreamily.

"You don't mean that loser," Leblanc said pointing at Yuna who was trying to balance a stack of books on her head.

"Yep," Tidus said as Yuna looked at them.

"Look who's talking," she snapped at Leblanc. Leblanc only laughed. Angrily Yuna grabbed her book and went to throw it at Leblanc, but Rikku stopped her.

"She's not worth it, Yunie"

The bell rang and the teacher entered the class. "Good morning class. Will everyone please take their seats so that I can take attendance?" He said. The teacher looked around at the students who were all sitting at a desk except Yuna.

"Miss Yuna can I ask you why you aren't seated? There's an empty chair up here if you're looking for one. Goodness knows it will be a lot quieter with you sitting up front."

Yuna shut Leblanc an evil glare and then went to sit in the front row.

By the time lunch came around Yuna was still mad at Leblanc. "What the hell are we going to do about her?" Yuna said looking up from her lunch.

"I say we beat her up," Paine said.

"That's you're solution to almost everything," Rikku said.

"Well it usually works and its better than anything you're measly brain can come up with," Paine argued.

"She got you there Rikku," Baralai said laughing.

"Then it's settled today after school I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget," Paine said excitedly. Paine always loved a good fight.

"No," Lenne said, "no ones beating anyone up. You could be expelled from school or worse arrested, but besides that you wouldn't want to hurt another person."

"Hurting her is the point," Paine said.

"And if we got suspended we wouldn't have to wake up early just to come to school. Seeing Leblanc hurt would so be worth it"  
Lenne looked sadly down at the table. Tidus walked up to the table and sat down next to Yuna.

"I saw Leblanc again in the halls. She invited me to her party on Friday," he said avoiding looking at Yuna.

"She what!

"Wow," Rikku said that's like an honor. She throws the greatest parties and only invites the coolest and most popular people. You totally have to go."

"I wouldn't Tidus," Paine said it's probably just a way to be alone with you. She either is looking for a way to get back at Yuna or really does like you and she usually can get any guy she wants."

"I'm going to kill her! Tidus is mine!" Yuna exclaimed jumping up from her seat knocking her soda over on Lenne.

"Yeah Yuna she's going to get Tidus drunk and then steal him from you. What more do I need to say." Rikku teased.

"Don't drink it kills brain cells and you all need every last one you can get." Baralai said.

"Except Lenne she has too many. Did you know she's fifth in our entire class? Hey wait where is Lenne?" Yuna said noticing that her friend wasn't in her seat anymore.

"Lenne tries really hard in school so that she can ensure she'll get a lot of scholarships so she'll be able to go to college otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to because her mother doesn't have that much money," Paine said softly making sure, only her group could hear it.

"How do you know? I think she is just a nerd." Yuna said. Paine rolled her eyes.

"That's not very nice Yuna," Baralai said "you're the reason she left."

"Meanie," Yuna said stumping off towards the bathroom.

"Yuna and Leblanc are the same. They both think only of themselves and don't care who they hurt to get there way," Baralai said logically. He was head of the junior class's peer consuling program and claimed to know a lot about these kinds of things.

"Come on," Tidus said, "don't be so hard on her she's only playing around." Just then, Yuna returned to the table eating a big chocolate donut.

"Why'd you get that?" Rikku said with her mouth watering.

"I raided the teacher's lounge. There are all kinds of yummy foods in there."

"You know I love chocolate. Why didn't you bring me anything?" Rikku said sadly.

"Cuz I'm mad at the lot of you." Yuna said as the bell rang.

In her last hour class, Yuna sat alone in the back corner. Lenne usually sat next to her, but she wasn't there. Yuna shrugged it off Lenne wasn't that much fun to be in class with anyway she refused to talk when the teacher was. Instead of talking Yuna starting reading a fashion magazine to pass the time in class, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"We have to work in pairs Yuna and since both of our partners aren't here we have to be together today."

"Is that so?" Yuna turned the page of her magazine not even looking up to see who was talking to her.

"YUNA!" the girl said again.

"Fine" Yuna put the magazine away and looked up at the girl. Her name was Kelly. She was in almost all of Yuna's class's yet Yuna barely ever talked to her. They worked quietly until Kelly said, "I saw Lenne earlier she go home sick or something."

"Dunno"

"Oh I thought she was your best friend."

Yuna shrugged. "She's been acting weird lately so I've been keeping my distance."

"Maybe you should have tried to see what's wrong with her."

"Maybe, but hey who are you to tell me what to do."

"Just a suggestion, Yuna"

"Here's a suggestion, the teacher who had overheard their conversation said, "why don't you focus on your work neither one of you have good enough grades that you can be messing around."

"I have a C." Yuna said, "What's wrong with that."

"I have a D"

"Oh"

Yuna returned home that day to a silent, dark home. Turning the light on in the kitchen, she could almost feel the stillness. It was all too eerie. She hated being alone. Immediately she turned on the television anything was better than being able to hear yourself think. She stared mindlessly at the television for hours until the phone rang. Startled Yuna went to pick it up on the off chance it was Lulu telling her she would be home any minute. It wasn't though. Instead, she heard the upbeat voice of her cousin Rikku. "Yunie what's up?"

"Nothing Rikku… umm can I call you back later I'm waiting for Lu and I'm kinda worried about her. It's not like her to be out this late when I'm here alone."

"Oh come on Yunie don't freak out she's probably out with Wakka some where. She does have a life you know."

"Yeah I guess, but…...Rikku I'll call you later."

Yuna hung up the phone. Something wasn't right if Lu had just gone out, she would have told her. A sharp pain was starting to develop in Yuna's stomach. She sat down on the sofa and peered out the window. The sky was overcast almost as if it knew how Yuna was feeling. She sat there for a while waiting until it became completely dark outside. Yuna shivered and went to make sure the doors were all looked. She then retreated to her room. She tried doing her homework, but couldn't focus. It was too silent. She needed to hear someone else's voice. Picking up her phone, she tired to decide whom to call. She had told Rikku he'd call her back, but she didn't really feel like talking to her so instead she called Lenne. Anyways she was worried about why she had left school early today. Lennne didn't pick up her phone. Yuna sighed and lay down on her bed. A few minutes later, the phone rang. Again, she picked it up hoping it was one of her friends. "Hello Yuna" a scary voice said on the other line.

"Who… who are you"

The person one the other line just laughed.

"Rikku, Tidus, Paine is that you? You won I'm scared."

"You're friends can't save you now no one can. You are next." the person said then hung up. Shaking Yuna put the phone down. That was just a prank call right Yuna thought. It couldn't have anything to do with her sister not being home. She watched television for the rest of the evening. At around 11:30 she went to bed, but couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned still haunted by the phone call. "You're next," the words echoed through her head. Finally falling asleep, Yuna had a horrible nightmare. She was standing in a cold alleyway waiting for someone. The wind howled past her and the only light was from the full moon above. A dark cloaked figure approached her. "Are you ready Yuna?" it said.

"For what"

"Death of course"

"No" Yuna tried to run away, but the man grabbed her.

Laughing evilly he said, "Once I kill you everyone who once opposed me will be gone. Nothing will be able to stop me."

"Nooooo!" Yuna screamed again. This time she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock, 4:30. No way she was going back to sleep so she got up and went into the kitchen to get water. Maybe Lu was home now Yuna thought, but no. Yuna's throat went dry. She had the worst feeling something bad was going on and that her sister wouldn't be coming home any time soon.

Later that day Yuna walked into her first class a few minutes after the bell rang. Luckily, this teacher didn't mind and only looked at her funny because she was drenched.

"What happened to you?" Tidus said.

"It's called rain" Yuna replied.

"Why were you late?"

"Am I ever on time?" Yuna said. Tidus didn't a chance to respond because they had a quiz. Yuna didn't know any of the answers because she hadn't read the book. She looked to her friends, but they just looked back at her. None of them had read either. Whatever Yuna thought her head hurt anyways. After she made up ridiculous answers to all the questions, she put her head down on the table and went to sleep. "Yuna" Tidus called trying to wake her up.

"I'm so tired" Yuna wined.

"We gotta go. You can sleep in the next class."

"Right" Yuna said as she got up and dragged herself to her next class.

"You okay?" Paine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just didn't sleep at all last night." Yuna said. She coughed. Her throat was still dry.

"That sucks"  
"I'll live"

"You should go to the nurse's office. She'll let you sleep in there plus you get out of class."

"Yeah," Yuna said, "I'll be back by lunch. Yuna left the room and went down to the nurse's office.

At lunch, Yuna waited for her friends at their table. "You are feeling better?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "Except I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in 24 hours."

"Why you still here?" Rikku asked, "I would have gone home if I were you."

"I couldn't. Lu still isn't home"

"That's weird you should come over to my house." Rikku said.

"I can't. I should wait for Lu at home."

"You sure?"

Yuna nodded.

"Lenne's still not here," Baralai said.

"She's probably sick or something." Paine said.

"I don't know she's been acting strange recently," Yuna said.

Yuna walked home alone again that day. She got home to find Lu still wasn't there so she called Wakka at practice.

"Hi Yuna how are you doing?" Wakka said when he picked up his phone.

"I'm good. Have you seen my sister?"

"No haven't seen or heard anything from her. I was going to stop by later to see if she was okay."

"She's gone Wakka. I haven't seen her in over a day. Why wouldn't she come home?" Yuna started to cry.

"Yuna," Wakka said seriously, "go to your cousin's house. I'll cut practice short today and go look for her." Yuna nodded.

"See you soon" he said and hung up.

Yuna put the phone down, but almost instantly, it rang again. There was silence on the other line.

"Hello," Yuna said.

"It's good to talk to you again Yuna" Yuna froze it was the same person who called yesterday.

"What do you want with me?"

The person laughed evilly. "If I told you now where would the fun be, but do not worry you'll find out soon enough."

"What did you do with my sister?"

"So you know. You're smarter than I thought. Worry not you're family safe with we or at least for now. They will serve their purpose just like you. And don't even think of calling the police because they'll suffer if you do and trust me it really wouldn't do any good. There is no escaping you're destiny." The person then hung up.

Yuna slowly dropped the phone and ran out of her house and all the way to Tidus's. She pounded on the door until he let her in. "Is your father home?" Tidus shook his head.

"Lock the door"

"Yuna what's going on?"

"Just do it" Tidus did and then they sat down. She told him everything.

"You gotta tell somebody. Your life's in danger."

"No please Tidus he'll kill them. Yuna said crying. Tidus hugged her.

"It's going to be alright Yuna. Listen carefully I have blitz ball in a half hour and I have to go because if I don't my dad'll get real mad. Go to Rikku's, but don't tell her anything for now. If I can get out of here I'll come see you later."

Stilling crying she nodded. Tidus kissed her on the head "Be strong Yuna"

After leaving his house Yuna walked to her cousin's taking the busy streets so no one could attack her. She knocked on the door and her uncle answered. "Hey Yuna haven't seen you in awhile come in while I get Rikku." Yuna walked in feeling safer already.

"Yunie," Rikku squealed as she hugged Yuna.

"Hiya"

"Lu never came home?" Rikku asked. Yuna shook her head.

"You gonna stay here?" Yuna nodded.

"Cid, Rikku screamed "Yuna's staying with us for awhile"

Cid came into the room. "Alright with me your sis know."

"She hasn't been home that's why Yuna is here."

"Okay" he said. Ever since Yuna's parents left, Cid had been pushing Yuna to move in with them saying that her twenty-year-old sister wasn't the greatest guardian, but until now, Yuna had never given in.

"Yuna is here," Brother said reaching out to hug Yuna, but Rikku hit him on top of the head before he could. She looked at her cousin and they both laughed. They both agreed that brother was Spira's biggest freak. The two girls went into Rikku's room to talk privately.

"He's so sick. I'm his cousin."

"Tell him that. Hey Yuna I just thought of something you didn't bring any clothes."

"Huh" Yuna hadn't even thought of that until now she had been in such a hurry she had completely forgotten to pack.

"Don't worry about it we can go tomorrow after school for now I'm sure I have something you can wear."

"Uh huh. I'm going to use the phone Rikku"  
Yuna went to call Lenne while Rikku looked through her closet. She had a lot of clothes. Just like yesterday, no one answered. Yuna was starting to feel bad maybe Baralai was right and it was her fault. Later on Yuna stared out the window hoping to see Tidus, he never came. She knew it wasn't his fault though because his drunken father all but locks him in his room. Rikku stayed up late talking to her friends on the internet, but Yuna went to sleep. She was still exhausted.

In the morning, Rikku woke Yuna up by throwing pillows at her.

"Come on, come on Yunie get up," Rikku said jumping around the room. Yuna always wondered how she could have so much energy so early in the day. After a few minutes of that, Yuna finally got up. She didn't say much because she was in a very bad mood and was afraid she's snap at her cousin. They walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls," Cid said not even looking up from the newspaper. Rikku ate chocolate cereal and drank nearly a dozen cups of coffee.

"No wonder she's so hyper" Yuna said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Yuna said she didn't eat anything. She just hadn't been hungry lately. Cid drove the girls to school.

"I'm going to go find Gippal Yunie I'll catch you later"

"Alright" Yuna replied as Rikku ran off. Yuna went off herself to Tidus's locker.

"Hiya" he said cheerfully.

Yuna smiled. Tidus could always cheer her up no matter how down she was.

"Get any more weird calls," he asked quietly. Yuna shook her head.

"That's good maybe they leave you alone from now on."

"He still has my family."

"Yeah" Tidus put his arm around Yuna as they walked down the hall.

When they arrived in class, Yuna was happy to see Lenne was there.

"Lenne," Yuna screamed.

Lenne just looked up. Yuna could see the sorrow in her eyes. Yuna also noticed Leblanc was approaching them.

"Leave us alone, I have much bigger problems then you now," Yuna growled at her. Leblanc looked scared and backed away. Yuna and Tidus sat down next to Lenne.

"I'm surprised you weren't here yesterday. Didn't it ruin your perfect attendance record or something?" Yuna asked Lenne. Lenne just shrugged. Yuna turned to Tidus.

"There's definitely something going on with her."

"Yep"

The teacher starting lecturing and as usual Yuna turned him off. Then he passed back the quizzes they had taken yesterday. Yuna looked at hers. She had gotten a five- percent.

"Wonder how this happened", Yuna said to Tidus showing him her paper, I made up answers to all the questions."

"Apparently your name was five points," Tidus replied pointing to the blank name line on his paper. He had gotten a zero and neither of them had answered a single question right.

"That's gonna hurt your grade," Rikku smirked.

"It's not like you did any better" Tidus said.

Rikku held up her paper. She had scored forty- percent. "This is actually going to bring my grade up."

"We're all still failing this class no matter how you put it," Yuna moaned.

"Hey look on the bright side Yuna, Lu's not around to scold you for failing," Rikku said.

Yuna's eyes began to water. "I miss the way she scolded me about everything because when she did I knew she cared," Yuna cried and ran from the classroom.

"Look what you did Rikku. Was that supposed to be reassuring?" Tidus asked angrily.

"I was only trying to cheer her up, you know"

"I know, but she not in the mood for jokes right now" Tidus said as he too got up and left the classroom.

"Where are you going!" the teacher called after them.

In the hall's Tidus wandered around calling Yuna's name. No reply came. He searched for a few minutes until he heard someone singing. She had a beautiful voice. He looked up at the door it was the girl's restroom. Tidus sighed. He knew that was Yuna. It sounded like her and he couldn't think of anyone else who'd being singing Small Two of Pieces in the middle of first hour so he entered the room. Sure enough, Yuna stood in the corner staring at the ceiling. She stopped singing when she heard Tidus enter.

"That was wonderful," Tidus said clapping.

"Can't I get a little privacy? This is the girl's restroom, you know in case you can't read."

"Hey didn't I once say I'd go any where for you"

"I want to be alone" Yuna said her eyes began to water. Tidus reached out and put his hands on Yuna's shoulder.

"What Rikku said made the reality of the situation sink in. My family isn't coming back. I may never see them again, ever and the worst part is there is nothing I can do about it. I'm useless.

"Come on Yuna don't say that. It's so far from the truth. I know you are stronger then this."

"No it is. If I can't help my family than what am I good for?"

Tidus diverted his gaze from Yuna so a second then looked straight into her eyes. "Leave everything to me. We'll find your family no matter what just you wait and see."

Yuna hugged Tidus. "How I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Hey don't worry about it. Didn't I say leave everything to me? We'll find a way."

Yuna smiled up at him. "I know we will."

* * *

Will Yuna and Tidus be able to save her family? Who is the mysterious man that has Yuna's family and why? Stay tuned for more chapters and please review. It's very much appriecated. 


	3. Preparations

Chapter Three finally up! As always thanx to all who read and reviewed. Well here it is hope everyone enjoys it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Yuna stared blankly up at ceiling of the Dean's office. Great she thought on top of everything else she was in trouble for bolting out of English. At least Tidus was here beside her.

"I told you we should have either left school or hid in the bathroom all day," Yuna muttered.

"We have to plan our strategy at lunch today," he replied.

"No you just wanted to stay because the cafeteria is serving tacos today."

"Hey those are good tacos and anyway if my old man found out I cut class he'd beat me up."

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot," Yuna said quietly because she heard the Dean's footsteps approaching them.

"Yuna" he said in a monotone voice.

"Hiya Mr. Green it's been too long," Yuna said cheerfully as she rose from her seat. In her years at Besaid High School, she had been to the Dean's office a record number of times.

"I personally think that you are here way to often Yuna," he said, "It hasn't even been a week since last time."

Yuna grinned back at Tidus who got up and followed them in the office.

"Excuse me young man I never called you," Mr. Green said to Tidus.

"If you have something to say to Yuna say it to the both of us. It'll save you time because we're here for the same reason."

The Dean's face redden with anger. "Get out," he growled.

"Fine," Tidus said shrugging, "just trying to save you some time."

"Alright," the Dean said, "hold on while I get you're file."

After he left both Tidus and Yuna burst into laughter.

"Nice," Yuna said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I've been around you too long."

"At least you learned from the best and trust me there's nobody better at telling that loser off then me. I just hate him so much. He's had it in for me since the first time we met on the second week of freshmen year. He was just so darn sure that it was me who was chucking things across the lunchroom."

"But it was you"

"Of course it was everyone else was still scared silly by that speech the principal gave us on the first day. But me I had to show everyone that I definitely wasn't like my sister. You know she graduated number one in her class and as the captain of the debate team."

"Yeah she wouldn't let me forget"

Yuna frowned. Talking about her sister was starting to make her sad again. Tidus put his arm around her. The door opened and the Dean walked back inside.

"Let me do the talking and don't say anything about why I really left," Yuna whispered. Tidus nodded in response.

"It says here you two ran out of your English class without telling the teacher and never came back."

"That's exactly what happened," Yuna said looking up from pretending to tie her shoe.

"I can't possible fathom why you would do that."

"I was sick," Yuna said for lack of a better lie.

"You certainly don't look sick to me now."

"I recover quickly"

The man's face redden again and Tidus bite his lip to hold back from laughing.

"I was sick too", Tidus said, "must have something we ate."

"Yep", Yuna said, "the school food always makes us sick"

"I should suspend you both." Yuna looked down at her feet even she had never been suspended.

"But I'll let you off with a week of detention and a firm warning if you ever something like this again I'll make sure you both pay."

"Thank you" Yuna said quickly and after blocking out more of his lectures Yuna and Tidus headed towards lunch.

"He's such a push over, but I actually think you were a little scared."

"I was just acting."

"Sure you were"

As they walked up to their usual table, Rikku pointed and laughed.

"Oh shut up it was you're fault in the first place."

"How was it my fault…oh yeah." Rikku grinned.

"So Yuna," Paine said, "where is your sister?"

"You want to tell them Tidus or should I," Yuna said sadly.

"Tell us what?" Baralai said nervously.

Yuna sat down and told her friends everything that had happened.

"Oh Crap," Gippal said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Yuna," Rikku asked, "you have to call the police."

Yuna shook her head. "I don't believe that's the answer."

"Damn them for finding us again," Lenne said under her breath.

"What was that Lenne?" Yuna asked. Lenne quickly shook her head and got up.

"I'm not hungry. I have to go return a book to the library." She replied grabbing her bag and fleeing the lunchroom.

"Well that was certainly weird," Gippal said.

"I bet she's on drugs," Rikku said.

"You know that's not very nice," Baralai said loudly so that he could be heard over everyone's laughter.

"So what are you going to do about your sister," Paine said.

"Well we're going to go find her," Tidus said matter-of-factly.

"You're what," Baralai said choking on his drink.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You'll all coming too." Yuna said.

"Cool," Rikku said, "this is going to be so great."

"I've never been one to turn down an adventure so count me in." Gippal said.

"I'll finally get to fight real fiends," Paine said.

"Well don't think you're leaving me behind," Baralai said.

"Great then its all settled. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself what about school?"

"We don't have time to worry about anything. Yuna's family is in danger now." Tidus said.

"Maybe we should do a little planning before we run off to face some unknown danger." Yuna said.

"Alright everyone come to my house after school today," Paine said, "We'll decide on all the details then."

"Thanks guys," Yuna said.

After school Yuna left her friends and tried to find Lenne. She finally found her trudging home about three blocks away from school.

"What going on with you Lenne," She asked.

"Nothing," Lenne said focusing her eyes on a passing bird.

"Even I'm not stupid enough to believe that,"

Lenne smiled slightly. "You're going after your sister aren't you?"

Yuna nodded. "I really don't have a choice. I'm in danger too you know."

"I want to go with you guys."

"That's why I followed you to ask you if you'd come. I really didn't want you to leave you out of the excitement and I'm sure you'll tell us why you haven't been yourself lately in time."

Lenne sighed. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She then started walking away.

"Hey wait we're going to Paine's to plan. Why don't you come?" Yuna screamed after her. Annoyed Yuna stomped off towards Paine's house.

Everyone was waiting for Yuna when she finally arrived. "Where were you? We were worried sick," Tidus said hugging her.

"Its not nice to run away like that when there's somebody threatening you," Rikku said.

"Sorry," Yuna said, "but there was just something I had to do."

The group went inside. Paine's family was rich so they had a very nice house that even included an indoor pool. Once inside her room Paine locked her door.

"Don't want my mother spying on us." Paine said. She didn't get along with her parents very well.

"So," Tidus said.

"It's going to be dangerous," Yuna said getting right to the point, "We'll probably need weapons."

"I have my sword," Paine said getting the weapon from her closet and showing it to her friends.

"I also have a sword," Tidus said, "My grandfather gave it to me when I was young as a decoration. Bet he didn't think I'd every have to use it."

"I've been practicing fighting with my cousins," Baralai said, "so I have a staff. It's great for beating things."

"That's nice," Yuna said.

"I have a pretty sweet gun," Gippal said smiling at Rikku.

"You've seen my daggers haven't you Yuna?" Rikku said.

"Well I guess we'll all good then," Yuna said.

"What about you Yuna?" Paine asked.

Yuna smiled. "Don't worry I have an idea."

"Its kind of weird that we all have weapons lying around," Baralai said.

The rest of the group shrugged and continued talking about their journey.

"They could be anywhere how will we know where to look?"

"We don't"

"Does anyone know any evil sounding dark cloaked people because that would certainly help if you did?" Gippal joked.

"I'm going to go talk to Wakka tonight and go back to my own house. I got to pick some stuff up." Yuna said.

"Okay I'll go call Cid and see if he'll come get us." Rikku got up and raced to the phone.

An hour later Yuna and Rikku were picked up by Cid and driven to Yuna's house.

"What did you want to get?"

"Some clothes and something else."

Yuna ran up the stairs to her room and dug through her draw until she found her favorite outfit. Then she went into her parent's room. Blinking back a tear, she looked through their closet. On the top shelf, she found a locked sliver box. She out of the room and back into her own passing by a confused Rikku along the way. She once again searched through her drawer, but this time for a small key. She remembered that her father had given her this key when she was very little saying he hoped she'd never have to use it, but that he needed her to keep it safe all the same because one day it might be necessary for her to use it. Yuna had been too young to understand then, but know it made sense. Some how they knew one day she might be in danger. Yuna showed her cousin the key.

"You wanted to come home to find a key." Rikku said giving Yuna a funny look.

"Not just any key," Yuna said, "watch."

Rikku followed Yuna back to the closet and watched as she inserted the key into the lock on the box. Sure enough, it was the right key and the box opened. Inside were two sliver guns.

"Wow those are so cool," Rikku said. Yuna picked them up and was surprised to find they were quite light.

"How did you know they were there?" Rikku asked.

"I just did," Yuna, said putting them in her bag.

They left Yuna's house and headed for Wakka's apartment. Cid dropped Yuna off saying he'd come back in an hour. Wakka let Yuna in as soon as he saw her coming. It was easy to tell how worried he was.

"I searched the whole city and nothing no trace of her at all, ya" he said.

"Don't worry Wakka we're going to find her and my parents."

"Huh"

Yuna told him everything she knew stressing the fact the he shouldn't call the police.

"You can't be serious Yuna. Did you hit your head or something you'll be killed, ya"

"Don't worry I got my friends. You just worry about winning the blitz ball tournament this year."

"Alright, but are you sure you want to do this, ya?"

"Yes I… somehow I know that I have to do this."

"Make sure you take care of yourself. I don't want to hear anything happened to you."

"Trust me Wakka me and Tidus have everything under control." Yuna said trying to convince herself as much as she was Wakka that everything was going to be just fine.

When Yuna got back to her cousin's home later that night, she went right to bed. She was exhausted from everything she had been through that day. She stared up at the ceiling late into the night wondering if what they were doing was stupid. Maybe this problem was much bigger than them and they were all running towards there untimely deaths. But no a voice within her told her she had to go. She got up and looked at the guns she had found earlier. These weapons were proof that her parents had hid something from her her whole life. She had to find out what that was then maybe she'd have a chance in saving them. And then there was still Lenne to worry about. Something was definitely bothering her. Whatever she thought. She'd find answers to all her questions somehow. She closed her eyes and was eventually able to sleep.

* * *

Please review! 


	4. Awakening

Thanx to my readers! Its going to take along time for me to update because school and swimming started again which means that I have only like ten minutes of free time all day.

Well here chapther four finally is...

* * *

Chapter Four

The light was so bright Yuna had to shut her eyes. When her eyes finally adjusted, she found herself in a foreign looking room with large bright lights lining the ceiling. A metal bed was in the center surrounded by monitors and three people. On the bed lay a small girl. She didn't move and for a second Yuna thought, she might be dead, but then one of the men looked up from his computer and said, "She'll awaken soon."

"Thank Goodness," the women said. The men stepped forward and looked down at the child. Yuna did a double take to make sure she wasn't imagining things. The man looked oddly familiar. She knew him from somewhere, but it had been so long ago and her mind was clouded. Yuna looked at the man again and then backed away. No, it couldn't be…

"Father," she said as she ran towards him. He didn't as much as look up only stroked the sleeping girl's brown hair. Yuna walked to the side of the bed herself and looked closely at the girl. She knew her too. The women also approached the bed and put her arm around the man. Yuna smiled warmly at her. It was her mother only she was much younger. What were her parents doing in a place like this and who was this child? Yuna asked herself.

"Are you sure that she is the one. It's really inside her." the women asked the man who was still sitting down at one of the monitors.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but she's definitely the one."

Yuna's father sighed. "They'll probably come for her once they learn that she has the power they've been searching for."

"No don't say that. She's just a child. This is all our fault. If we hadn't…" Sarah said crying. Her husband tried to comfort her, but she still cried.

Yuna reached out to her sadden parents, but her arm went right through them. "What's going on?" she said under her breath. She had never seen her parents act like this before.

The other man finally stood up from his computer. "We have done nothing wrong. Only what must be done no matter the cost."

"I could never be a part of anything that put my children at risk." Yuna's father said.

"The damage is already done," the man said. No one argued. Instead, they all turned to look at the girl who was beginning to move. She opened her eyes. Yuna looked down horrified. This child had one blue eye and one green eye exactly like her. Yuna looked back up at her parents.

"I'm so happy your awake dear. We've been so worried," the women said.

While her parents fussed over her younger form, Yuna backed away. She had heard enough. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, but not before she heard the man speak. "No Yuna hasn't even begun to awaken."

"Shut up!" Yuna screamed at the people before her, but of course, they couldn't hear her. "I'm not who you think I am." As she spoke Yuna could see the world around her dissolve until all that was visible was the bright light.

"Hello." she said to no one in particular. "Where am I?" A small boy appeared before her.

"Help us Yuna. You are the only one with enough power," he said. He sounded distresses.

"No! I don't have power." The boy just laughed. Yuna opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, everything went black.

"YUNA!"

Yuna opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. She was shocked to find it was her cousin and that she was back in Rikku's room. She rubbed her eyes. Rikku jumped on the bed next to her. "Come on Yuna. We don't have much time."

"What, where are we going?" Yuna asked before remembering everything that had happened.

"Don't be stupid Yuna. Let's go eat. I'm so hungry." Rikku ran off and left Yuna with her thoughts. It must only have been a dream.

"Yuna!" Rikku called again from downstairs.

Yuna stood up and forced the thought of the dream out of her head. She had other stuff to worry about anyway. She got dressed and ran down to join her cousin.

"You're so slow." Rikku said her mouth full of donut.

"Oh shut up not everyone can have as much energy as you do in the morning."

"Here have a donut." Rikku said. Yuna laughed.

After they finished they grabbed their weapons and bags and began walking to the park where they had told there friends to meet them.

"It sure is great not having to go to school." Rikku said.

"I don't know I kind of enjoy making all those teachers angry."

"Yeah you're so funny." Rikku said. Yuna couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

When they got to the park, they found Paine already there leaning against a tree. She had a sword in her hand. "What took you so long?" She said smirking at them.

"Actually we're early." Rikku said.

"How long have you been here?" Yuna asked.

"Awhile I sunk out before dawn. Last night I told my mother I was going to your house. They won't miss me."

Yuna frowned and went to sit down on a bench. In the next half an hour, all her friends joined them.

"There no time to waste." Tidus said. "Let's go."

"Where?" Baralai asked.

"Well Wakka told me that she wasn't anywhere on the island and I believe him. He knows a lot of people."

"Then we're going to Kilika." Tidus said cheerfully.

"But it's so far from here." Baralai said. "How will we even get there?"

"Obviously we'll have to take a boat." Gippal said. "I mean unless you want to swim."

"Okay so we'll take a bus down to the port where we'll find a ferry to take us to Kilika." Yuna said.

"That's the plan," Baralai said.

The group walked toward the nearest bus station and hopped on a bus. The driver gave them a funny look as they entered.

"Let's go sit in the back of the bus. It's the bumpiest there." Rikku squealed pushing past her friends.

Paine rolled her eyes. "She acts as though she's never been on a bus before," she said as she sat down next to Lenne who was staring blankly out the window.

Yuna and Tidus sat down together.

"How you doing?" Tidus asked Yuna.

Yuna shrugged. "I'm fine. I guess." She laid her head against the back of the seat. She wasn't in a very talkative mood. Tidus looked worried. Yuna smiled back at him and leaned against him. For a few seconds she considered telling him about the dream, but thought the better of it. She didn't want to worry him any further and besides it was only a dream. Another few minutes passed in silence until Yuna heard Gippal and Baralai arguing over which flavor of chips was the best.

"Yum food," Rikku said returning from the back of the bus and sitting on the end of the seat next to Gippal.

When they arrived at the docks, the group stopped to search for a ferry that would take them to Kilika.

"Its in dock seven, but it leaves in two minutes. We'd better hurry." Rikku said just before she took off running down the dock. Everyone else followed, but when they got to the dock, they discovered the boat had just left.

"Hey," Yuna screamed after it, "we still had 30 seconds get back here."

"Like the driver is going to listen to a bunch of kids. Even if he did come back he'd probably call the cops because he thought we were teasing him." Paine said sitting down on the dock.

"Damn so now what are we going to do. We don't have anytime to waste." Yuna wined.

"If you need to get there any faster better start swimming." Gippal teased.

"Don't tempt me." Yuna said.

Paine starting laughing uncontrollably. "You failed the swim test in PE class. You never could make it all the way to Kilika."

"Hey" Yuna said kicking her back and almost knocking her in to the water.

"Let's try thinking this through, Tidus said, "I'm sure that wasn't the only boat headed to Kilika."

"Today it was, but look on the bright side tomorrow there are ten." Baralai said.

"We don't have until tomorrow. Who thought the boat schedule anyways?" Yuna screamed.

"Be quiet Yuna there are people looking at us." Paine said looking at a man who had been staring at them.

Yuna shrugged and sat down. "It's pointless."

"We've got company," Gippal said and everyone looked up to see the man approaching them.

"Hello," He said. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and it just so happens that I run a small private ferry service."

"What's the catch?" Paine asked.

"Don't be rude Paine this our only chance." Yuna whispered.

"Great then can you take us to Kilika," Tidus asked.

"My boat is in dock nine come when ever you are ready," the man said.

After he left Tidus said, "Well that was lucky."

"Almost too lucky. I don't know if we should just get on a boat with some random stranger." Baralai said.

"We don't have time to be cautious. If anything happens I'll take care of it." Rikku said.

"I agree with Baralai. We can't get on that boat. I have a bad feeling that he can not be trusted. Think about it isn't the fact that the boat left early and he was standing right there a little weird." Lenne said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at her. "I thought you forgot how to talk Lenne." Tidus said ignoring her worries.

"Let's just go," Yuna said, "we can handle anything."

The friends grabbed there belongings and headed across the docks. Lenne slowly followed. "Yuna, she said, why are you being so reckless when there is someone trying to hurt you or is it that you really don't know."

Yuna didn't listen to her though instead she ran toward the boat. Lenne shook her head. "Perhaps it is for the better."

As the boat sailed north, Yuna and Tidus sat on the upper deck watching the waves in the ocean below.

"Once we get to Kilika what are we going to do?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I guess we could always ask around to see if anyone has seen her."

"That'll take forever."

Tidus opened his mouth to reply, but didn't when he saw the man from early coming towards them.

"What do you think he wants?" Yuna asked in a whisper.

"I think we're about to find out." Tidus whispered back.

"Why you kids want to go to Kilika anyway?" the man asked.

Yuna stared at him for a second before answering. "We're going to a blitz ball game in Luca and Kilika is on the way."

The man grinned at them. "Go home kids. I'm sure your parents miss you."

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other.

"There are so many ways you can get hurt out here. Trust me you'd be safer at home."

"We can fight," Yuna said, "There's nothing that we can't handle."

"Is that so? How about the truth? I wonder how you'll take it."

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand. "Lets get out of here Yuna, this guy is creeping me out."

"That's right run away don't let the scary man get you. Well I won't let you get away."

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Tidus said standing in front of Yuna.

"Leave us alone!" Yuna screamed as loudly as she could.

The man drew a large sword and started to approach them. "Come with me Yuna and maybe I'll spare the lives of your worthless friends."

"Hey who you calling worthless?" Gippal said as he and the rest of the group appeared on the deck.

"Leave this clown to me." Rikku said running at the man swinging her dagger.

"Powerless," he said and swung the blade causing Rikku to jump back out of the way. Gippal starting fire at him, but he dodged every time.

"Well this certainly isn't good." Baralai said.

"You monster," Lenne said making everyone turned to look at her.

The man laughed. "It's been awhile Lenne."

"Don't talk to me. You're horrible luring us on to the boat and then attacking."

"You're so much like your father."

"Shut up! Don't you dare mention him again." Lenne cried. A bolt of lightening appeared out of nowhere and struck him.

"I should have known you'd have that power, but still you're useless. I'll deal with you when the time comes."

"Leave Lenne out of this if it's me you want then come get me." Yuna taunted and pulled out her guns. She started shooting randomly. The man jumped into the air and flew at her. Yuna fired at him and with blind luck managed to hit his left arm. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Yuna smiled at Tidus.

"I told you I rock."

"Look out Tidus!" Paine screamed seeing that the man had gotten up and was now targeting Tidus. Yuna looked up just in time to see the sword pierce Tidus.

"I see you will not die easily Yuna, but we'll see how long you can last without your dear friends. I will kill each and every one of you pitiful creature. Farewell Yuna we will meet again." He wrapped his shirt around his arm and went below deck to the lifeboats.

"Shouldn't we stop him," Paine said.

"No," Lenne said, "Let him go for now. His power far exceeds that of all of us combined. If we tried to face him now we'd all be killed."

Everyone except Yuna huddled around Tidus to see if he really was dead.

"No," Rikku cried, "You can't be…" She stared down at the bloody body on the deck.

"He's not dead," Lenne said, "See the sword missed any vital organs, but still..."

Tidus slowly opened his eyes. "Yuna…Where are you? Please be okay."

Even after hearing her name, Yuna still watched the waves below blankly.

"Yuna!" Baralai screamed.

"It's all my fault. Everyone I love gets hurt because I'm so weak. First, my family was kidnapped while I sat around and then I watched as he stabbed him. It should have been me. I'm an abomination."

"Yunie don't say that." Rikku said trying to comfort her, but Yuna pushed her away.

"Leave now or you'll die too. I should been alone. It's what I deserve."

"Yuna…" Tidus said weakly.

"No I won't let you die," Yuna ran next to him and collapsed to ground. When she looked back up, she saw only darkness.

"Hey where everyone go?"

A sudden surge of pain ran through her body. "Aaahhhhh!" she screamed. Yuna felt as if she was falling, but how could she be all there was around her was darkness.

"If you do not fight the pain then you just spiral endlessly to your death," a voice within her said. Yuna tried focusing on it, but it faded before she could remember who had said it. Yuna continued to fall until she saw a blinding flash. She fell to the ground with great force. This new area was so warm and bright. Yuna looked around happily to see that all around her were her memories that her conscious mind had long forgotten.

"Mother, Father, Lulu," Yuna said and ran to a memory where the four and them were all together, but before she could get to it it faded and a boy appeared. The same boy from her dream.

"Are you finished running," he asked.

"I'm not running from anything,"

"Yes you are right, but you are also most incorrect. What you are running from is not an outside force. You are running from yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"That is what you must find out. The truth is the light. This place is the lock, but only you can unseal it."

"But I don't remember anything. I don't even know who I am."

"The memories that you seek don't reside in you alone. Yours are only a piece in the puzzle, but together you can use them to help your friends."

"Tidus… I have to go help him. Let me out of here."

"You would give up this land of memories for…"

"Shut up as long as I have him there will always be warmth within me so I don't need these faded memories."

"So be it if that is what you wish."

"That warmth is my strength. It is my light." The world changed back into darkness and Yuna opened her eyes to find herself back on the boat.

"Tidus," she said reaching out towards his wound. "I must help him." Yuna felt all tingly inside and watched her hands begin to glow. She closed her eyes and focused on the light. A minute later Yuna fainted and Tidus sat up.

"What the hell just happened?" Gippal asked.

"He's completely healed," Rikku said unbelievably.

"Just as I thought," Lenne said.

Yuna felt herself falling again. "Is this the end?"

"No this only the beginning. You have only begun to awaken."

* * *

Please read and review... 


	5. Trouble Brewing

The brown-haired girl slept fitfully on the clean white sheets of the bed of an inn in Kilika. Next to her stood her two closet friends: the intelligent, long-haired Lenne and messy blonde haired boy, Tidus.

"I'm worried," Tidus said, "She may have a fever. I think I should get a doctor."

Lenne shook her head. "Don't she's fine. It's nothing to worry about really. It's just that the first couple of times the power manifests itself in one of us our bodies try and reject it. This is nothing compared to what I went through…" her voice trailed away after she realized she had said too much.

"But Lenne what is it that happened? I was stabbed. I blacked out and then I just woke up. That's all I remember. That and well there was this intense feeling of warmth. I can't explain it."

"All I know Tidus is that our little adventure just got a lot more complicated. I mean…" she looked down at her sleeping friend and stopped talking. "For now we must look after Yuna. After she's well again we can continue our search for her family if that's what she still wishes." Lenne stood up and went to look out the window at the majestic palate of colors that was the sunset.

Tidus also rose from his seat. "The others went out to gather information. They should be back any minute now." He looked from Yuna to Lenne and sat back down. "She's in a lot of pain isn't she Lenne" He asked silently hoping for her not to respond. Some things he'd rather not know.

Surprising Lenne laughed. "Who knows with Yuna. She's so unpredictable I couldn't even muster up a guess at what she's feeling and….. I went through the same thing myself."

Tidus yearned to dig deeper for answers from Lenne, but refrained. She wouldn't tell him anything else anyways. He'd just have to wait. In the mean time he'd do everything he could to help Yuna.

She was sinking through the water towards pure nothingness. It was warm yet he shivered. There were endless amounts of water yet she felt so empty. She opened her blue eye. She was all alone. "Where am I?" she said though no one not even her own ears could hear it. She opened her other eye. She was scared, no terrified. She couldn't breath. She was drowning. She futilely flailed her arms about in an attempt to stop her descent, but couldn't. She felt as though nothing could stop her. All hope escaped her. Then she saw a glowing figure before her. A women? "Mother…" Yuna called longingly. She reached out towards it, but it faded away and she felt her own hand being grabbed by another stronger hand. It pulled her up and away. Her head broke the surface and she saw him smiling at her. _Tidus_

Yuna slowly opened her eyes to fully reveal the unfamiliar surroundings to her. She could feel the sheets, wet from her sweating, against her warm skin. The room itself was dimly light with only a small window on the far wall. Someone stood in front of the window staring into the darkness.

"Yuna…" a voice spoke softly to her. She looked in the direction it came from and couldn't help but smile.

"Tidus…" she replied. She turned over to face him and propped herself up on her elbows. "Your okay," she said relieved.

"I could say the exact same thing to you." He said tears forming in his gentle blue eyes.

"What happened? After you know…" she asked weakly.

"Well when I came to you were fainted on the deck. Everyone was really freaked out except Lenne. She seemed to be expecting everything that happened. That man left. He got away on one of the life rafts leaving us in the middle of the ocean alone with no experience at sailing a ship. We argued for a couple of hours about what we should do. The guys went to see if they could steer the ship themselves, but they gave that up when they saw all the levers and knobs in the control room. Rikku suggested smoke signals and Paine took her frustration out on some unfortunate fish. At least we got dinner. By this time it was dark out. I moved you to the cabin. Back out on the deck everyone seemed to believe that we'd be stranded at sea forever. We had given up all hope when a small merchant vessel nearly smashed into us. The captain was a very kind man named O'aka who eagerly agreed to help us to the Kilika shore after he discovered we were just kids and you were so sick. Actually at first he was quite angry. He accused us of trying to steal his cargo. He let us aboard his ship and pulled the other vessel behind. We all agreed that he could take it since we shouldn't need it anymore and none of us could drive it anyway. Upon arriving at Kilika we immediately brought you here. That was early this morning."

"So the others they're all alright, too?" Yuna asked lying her head back down on the pillow. She was exhausted.

"Yeah everyone's okay. Thanks to you we all escaped." He replied tenderly stroking Yuna's face.

"But I don't even know what I did…" Yuna said quietly. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell back into a deep sleep.

"Yuna…" Tidus whispered. His gaze shifted from Yuna to the floor.

Lenne continued staring up at the night sky trying not to listen to her friends' conversation. After she knew Yuna had gone back to sleep, she turned to leave the room. Her footsteps sounded like gunshots echoing through the silence of the room. As she reached to open the door she was nearly knocked off her feet by an extremely excited Rikku. Tidus jumped up in surprise at the loud squeal Rikku gave off. When she saw Tidus, Rikku starting jumping up and down.

"Tidus! Guess what happened!" she yelped.

Tidus kicked her leg and said," Yuna's sleeping. Be quiet."

Rikku backed away almost scared by Tidus. "Sorry just thought you'd be interested to know that we got free tickets to the blitz game in Luca tomorrow! We all split up to search for clues. It was so exciting like a detective story! Gippal and I searched the docks and all the bars in the surrounding area. There was this really creepy guy who challenged Gippal to a drinking contest. Gippal kicked his sorry butt so hard. He gave me the tickets just like he promised." Rikku exclaimed without taking a single breathe. She showed him the tickets to prove her story.

Tidus grabbed them. He had always wanted to go the stadium in Luca. "Wait," he said, "don't you think that this a little too convenient?"

"No not in the least. You're starting to get paranoid. I knew we shouldn't have left you alone with Lenne all day." Rikku said.

"So you didn't find any leads?" Tidus asked a little disappointed.

"Nothing what so ever, but we did eat some really good fish and Gippal got so drunk he passed out." Rikku said. She noticed the displeasure in Tidus's eyes and ran from the room at top speed to avoid his wrath.

Paine returned next closely followed by Baralai. "How's Yuna?" They asked in unison pulling Tidus from his thoughts.

"She's alive," he replied, "just tried."

"Thank goodness," Baralai said.

"Any news?" Tidus asked them hopefully.

Baralai looked from Paine to Tidus. "I'll let her tell you."

"Really," Paine said defensively, "nothing happened. We went around asking people if any guys in life boats came in recently. Everyone either looked at us like we were high or told us hundreds of boats come in daily and they don't remember every single one of them. By the twentieth one I got frustrated."

"A little frustrated? You nearly took that sailor's head off." Baralai laughed.

"He was rude to me first. He deserved to be hurt." Paine growled at Baralai. "Anyway it was a good thing because we got arrested and were taken to the police station where we saw him. I'm sure it was the same person from the boat."

"What happened then?" Tidus said quickly.

Baralai shook his head. "Nothing that interesting. He glared at us. Trust me if looks could kill we would have been vaporized.

"I was going to teach him a lesson he'd never forget, but they moved him almost immediately after we arrived. We laid low until they let us out." Paine said.

Tidus slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it! I can't believe this; he got away and left us with nothing except more questions and an injured friend." Tidus yelled.

"Chill out," Baralai said. "As long as we're all alive we can continue our search."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Paine asked. She drew her sword. "Next time no one will elude me. That's a promise."

"How about asking Lenne?" Baralai suggested, "She's been freaking me out ever since this whole thing began. She has to know something."

Tidus rose and headed for the door. "She does, but she wouldn't say. I know she does. Stay with Yuna. I'm going to make her talk. This isn't a game there are lives on the line here including our own." Tidus said very seriously.

"Let me come, Paine said, "I'm good at making people talk." She went to follow him, but Baralai stopped her.

"I'm so utterly confused," he said.

Tidus walk down the hall of the inn for a few minutes until he spotted Rikku standing outside a partially closed door. "Have you seen Lenne?" Tidus asked.

"Hello to you Tidus. I'm having a great night thanks for asking." Rikku said.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Hello Rikku," he said.

"Nope not since she left the room when I came back earlier," Rikku answered. "She's such a spoil sport. She never likes to have any fun at all."

"Is she in that room?" Tidus asked trying to peer through the crack in the door.

"Umm…no and I wouldn't go in there. Gippal kind of crashed." Rikku said blocking Tidus.

"Thanks anyway," he said running off towards the entrance. The cool night air was refreshing to Tidus since he had spent the whole night locked away in the small room with the window closed. "Lenne," he screamed disturbing the silence. When no response came he ran off down the street. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a lone figure gazing at the endless black sea. The moon shown on her making her appear to be a ghost, but he knew who it was.

"Lenne," he said approaching her slowly.

"Leave me Tidus. Go back home. If you really want to be helpful take everyone and leave as soon as possible. You don't know what you're getting into." She said. Her eyes burned with anger.

"I don't know because you won't tell us. Please it would be a huge help." He said.

"Nooooo! It's too dangerous. If I tell they'll kill me too. I'm nothing to them. I'm a failure." She drew a knife from her pouch.

"Lenne you're scaring me now. I don't know what you're saying just come back with me. I'll protect you too. I'll take care of everything. Trust me." He said gradually closing the gap between them. She turned back to sea. A cloud masked the moon's light reducing Tidus's visibility dramatically.

"Tidus, no matter what happens you must protect Yuna. You must bring her to Zanarkand. That's where it all began and also where it shall end. If you live that long which you must." Lenne said as she cut the knife through the rope holding a small boat to the shore. She descended into it out of Tidus's sight. He didn't stop her. He didn't even try. He might have, but he was too horrified. The small boat floated away and out of Tidus's sight. He backed away and went back to the inn where he promptly went to sleep. Maybe that was dream and when he woke up none of it will have happened.

The next morning Rikku went around waking everyone up at the crack of dawn. "We got to catch a boat to Luca. They fill up fast. Let's hurry."

Yuna stirred in bed not wanting to be awoken so early. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she noticed Tidus sleeping by her side. She smiled and grabbed the pillow out from under him. No way was he going to get to sleep when she wasn't. He rolled over trying to get comfortable again and Yuna pushed him off the bed. "Ow!" he screamed, "what the hell was that for?"

"Its morning. Rikku made sure everyone in a mile radius knew that." She replied throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey," he said lunging at her. She jumped out of the way and straight into Rikku who had burst in at that exact second.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything," Rikku said jokingly. Yuna and Tidus exchanged looks.

"The only thing you interrupted was me sleeping." Tidus said. He got up and chased Rikku down the hallway.

Awhile later they all sat outside on the deck eating breakfast.

"Ugh…" Gippal moaned, "Do I ever have a headache."

"Feeling remorse," Paine asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not at all. Nobody challenges me and lives to tell about it." He said putting his head down on the table. Rikku slapped him.

"So where are we headed next Mr. Leader?" Baralai asked looking up from his cereal.

"Luca!" Rikku shouted out, "We can't let Gippal's sacrifice be in vain."

Upon being called leader all of the memories of yesterday flooded back into his mind. He lay his cup down on the table with a shaking hand and looked around for Lenne. She wasn't there. He started breathing heavily.

"Tidus are you alright?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just great never been better." He said putting on a false smile. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Yuna any further.

"Where's Lenne?" Rikku asked as if she was reading his mind.

"She's so quiet I hardly missed her, but now that you mention it she's gone." Paine said. "What did you do to her last night Tidus?"

"Nothing, Tidus responded automatically. "She said she didn't feel well and she was going home. If she's sick it's for the better we don't drag her around the world." He said sighing. He was relieved that he had come up with such a story on so little notice.

"Like hell," Baralai said. "You beat her up and scared her off didn't you."

"I'm impressed Tidus. I couldn't have done it any better myself." Paine said slapping him on the back.

"Tidus what are they talking about? What did I miss?" Yuna asked her friend.

"Nothing," Tidus said innocently as he kicked Paine and Baralai.

"Tidus if you hurt Lenne…" Yuna said squeezing her hand into a fist and then slamming it down on the table causing all the dishes to clatter. "I know she has issues, but she's my oldest friend. I don't know what I'd ever do without her."

"How sweet!" Rikku exclaimed, "Now come on we have to hurry up so we're not late to the game. Its not like you get free tickets to a blitzball game in Luca everyday."

"Alright!" Yuna said jumping up knocking her chair over.

"Are we sure there is nothing here?" Baralai asked.

Tidus shrugged. "If not we can always come back after the game."

An hour later the group had packed up their belongings and where aboard a ship bound for Luca. Both Tidus and Yuna had successfully blocked out all thoughts the previous days. Yuna sat with Rikku and Paine on the top deck enjoying the fresh sea breeze. Yuna closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. Rikku squinted off in into the distance trying to catch a view of the mainland. Paine cleaned the blade of her sword until it shone like the sun. Below deck the guys were playing darts. The trip was remarkably uneventful. They arrived at Luca in the late afternoon. The crowded city was as busy as ever.

"Wow, Baralai said, "This is incredible. Look at all the people and the stadium is huge." He pointed at the giant sphere that they along with half the crowd were heading for.

"Stop acting like you've never seen a person before and hurry up." Rikku said hopping in a circle around them. They made their way through the masses of people and into the stadium where they found their seats.

Tidus was in heaven. "You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to come here." He said wide-eyed trying to take in all the sights.

"I'm going to go see if I can buy some cookies. I'm on a sugar withdrawal." Rikku said skipping off as hyper as ever. Paine rolled her eyes, but followed after her anyway. She wasn't the world's biggest blitz fan. In fact she thought Rikku was more preferable.

Yuna sat back in her seat. "I'm ready to see some hot blitzball players." She said. Tidus poked her in the shoulder.

"There's one right here." He said. He watched closely to the techniques the players were practicing. He was always interested in improving his own game. The game began. Tidus stared open-mouthed at the pool, Yuna played with her hair keeping one eye on the center from the Goers, Baralai drank his soda making as much noise as possible, and Gippal slept still recovering from the night before. Paine returned alone twenty minutes into the game.

"Guys we have a little problem," Paine said breaking the silence that hovered over the group.

"So do I. You're ruining the game for me." Tidus said blocking Paine's voice out and focusing on the commentary.

"Where's Rikku?" Gippal asked, "She hit the low that comes after the sugar high."

"NO!" Paine growled, "we were at the concession stand and a man in a black clock stole off with her. He left the back exit. We have to follow him."

Yuna jumped up and took off running in a randomly chosen direction. A few seconds later she returned. "Which way is that?" she asked out of breath.

"This place is a circle." Baralai said patting her on the head.

Gippal grabbed Tidus by the shelve and pulled him from his seat. "Rikku's in trouble!"

They all ran past through the stadium to the exit the man had escaped through. It lead to a pitch-black dock with a small craft preparing to depart from it. Yuna acted quickly. She fired her guns at the hull of the ship. The ship sprung a dozen leaks from bullet holes.

"We'll see how far they get now," Yuna said running up the ship. The plank that connected it to the dock had been taken in. They'd have to jump if they wanted to get aboard. Gippal pushed Yuna out of the way and leaped for the ship. His jump fell short and he just barely escaped falling into the water by grabbing the deck. He pulled himself up and charged ahead.

"Gippal!" Baralai screamed about to follow him when a fiend jumped at him. The cargo crates around them smashed and fiends completely surrounded them.

"Damn," Tidus whispered. His back was against a wall and there were monsters about a foot from him ready to pounce.

"Its playtime," Paine laughed slashing the fiends that threatened Tidus in half. Yuna fired rapidly at the monster that was on top on Baralai. It had a hard exterior and the bullets bounced right off and fell harmlessly on the ground next to him. Baralai rolled around desperately trying to evade the relentless attacks of the fiend. Both Tidus and Paine struck it with their swords, but the it's high physical defense saved it again. None of their attacks could even scratch the monster.

Gippal fought his way through the hordes of fiends that had showed up on the deck of the ship. He ran as fast as he could over the bodies of the defeated monsters and blasted down the door in his way to gain access to the cabin. He heard a banging noise coming from another door. He ran to open it, but was stopped by a bullet that struck the wall a few inches from his head.

"Not so fast." A voice said. The wooden floor creaked under his heavy boots. Gippal whirled around face the unknown shooter. He was clad in a long black cloak with a hood over everything but his eyes. The gun was aimed at Gippal again.

"What do you want with her? What did she ever do to you?" Gippal said scanning the cabin for an escape route.

"Nothing. None of you did anything except befriend her. You're simply the keys needed to unlock the power." The man said coldly. "I don't care if you live or die only that I capture her. But if you bring me Yuna maybe I'll let your other friend go."

"You bastard! How can do you this?" Gippal growled biting his tongue with rage. The man pushed past him and opened up the closet door. Rikku fell to the ground at Gippal's feet.

"Rikku," Gippal called picking her up in his arms. The man wrenched Rikku from his arms and put his gun to her head. "Bring me Yuna or this girl dies."

Gippal stood up and backed away from him. "Don't hurt her I'll go. I'll do whatever you want." Gippal begged.

"That's what I thought. I'll be waiting here and don't try anything. No weapons on either of you. If you do anything I don't like consider her dead."

Gippal gulped and ran for the door to the deck. The cloaked man's laughter echoed through the cabin behind Gippal.

* * *

Shion: Yay! Hope everyone loved it!

Taco: (attacks with 1000 needles) Thats for leaving us with a clif-hanger...

Shion: If I get looks of reviews I'll continue faster...

Taco: Please review...or you're next (readying 1000 needles attack)


	6. Sink or Swim

Well I've decided to continue this story. As always I own nothing. Please read and review cuz itll make me really really happy!

**Chapter Six**

The hard- shelled fiend pounded on the group of friends taking little to no damage despite the fact the fact that they used their best attacks. Baralai, having been attacked the most by the monster, lay on the ground too tired to even stand. Tidus stood in front of Yuna attempting to shield her from the danger. Yuna was rapidly firing at various parts of the fiend hoping to catch it off guard. Paine stood over Baralai swinging her sword every time it tried to approach him.

"Die you damned fiend," Yuna screamed at monster. She stopped firing because she knew she was just wasting bullets. The fiend dived at Tidus pushing him out of the way and knocking Yuna into a pile of crates. Her head hit the wall and she blacked out for a second. As she recovered, she had a flashback to the battle on the boat. Lenne had conjured lightening out of nowhere. How was that possible? "Lenne, where the hell are you when I need you?" Yuna screamed into ground. She slowly looked up hoping to see her oldest friend, but instead saw the evil eyes of the fiend. It raised its claws to strike her. This was the end she thought. There was nothing more any of them could do. She squeezed her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to watch, but the final blow never came. When she regained her vision, she saw the fiend fainted in heap with sparks flying around its body. She turned her head in the direction the shoot had been fired from. Gippal stood there. Yuna smiled and ran towards him. He looked away from her and raised the gun at Yuna.

"What are doing? The fiends dead. We don't have to fight anymore," Yuna said backing away scared her had lost his mind. She turned her head to see if the other were all right. She cursed when she saw they too were knocked out. She drew her own guns and turned to face Gippal.

"Come with me Yuna. I really don't want to hurt you." Gippal said quietly. It was evident from his voice that this was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Get out of my way I'm going to save my cousin." Yuna growled.

"We want the same thing Yuna. Come with me and Rikku will fine." Gippal pleaded his hand shaking on the trigger of his gun.

"Put the gun down and we'll go together." Yuna replied. She pointed her own her guns at him.

"Sorry," he said, "but I don't want Rikku to get hurt." He pulled the trigger and a bolt of lightening blast out of it.

For Yuna time almost stood still. She saw the lightening approaching and freaked out because she knew she didn't have enough time to dodge. It was going to hit her head on at full force!

"No! I won't let it end like this." Yuna screamed as the bullet speed towards her. She raised her arm in front of her face. Just as she was sure it going zap her it bounced away, flew back at Gippal, and knocked him out. Gasping, Yuna let her arms fall to her side collapsed to her knees. For a second she felt as if she was going to be sick. The world spun around her. She wanted to rest to join her friends in their peaceful slumber.

"Yuna you must continue," a voice called to her.

"Shut up!" she screamed at nobody. All the same, she grabbed her guns from the ground next to her and jumped for the boat. There wasn't much time left. It was slowly filling with water. Once aboard she darted into the cabin.

"Hello Yuna," a cold voice said, "I knew you'd be coming here one way or another. You're weakened by your desire to help this miserable being you call your friends."

"Who the hell are you?" Yuna snarled at the dark- cloaked man who had his back turned to her. The man slowly turned around to reveal his identity to Yuna.

Upon seeing his face, pain ran through Yuna's body like electricity through a circuit. An image of the man at the computer in her dream flashed before her. Unable to bare the pain she collapsed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"How pitiful," he said, "you aren't worthy of half the fuss everyone's been making about capturing you." He walked toward her and pulled her up by the collar.

"Don't touch me," Yuna said weakly. A shield formed around her. The man pulled his arm away in shook and pain.

"What power," he laughed sickly, "you truly are your father's daughter."

Yuna sat on the ground still in too much anguish to move. He is going to come back Yuna told herself you have to get out of the way. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to focus on something other than pain. The man kicked her sending her into the back wall of the cabin.

"I can't take this anymore," Yuna cried out beating her hand on the floor. "Leave us alone." As she cried, she sensed a strange aura of power leaving her body. Another wave of pain washed over her causing her to cry even louder. The man laughed sadistically at the girl's intense suffering. He took his gun and fired heartlessly at Yuna. Without even seeing the bullet, she deflected it. She closed her eyes and forced everything she felt out of her. All the pain, all the anger, all the hopelessness Yuna felt in explode out of herself. It took the form of orbs of energy and slammed into the man that stood there torturing her. He was knocked off his feet and sent flying through the wall and onto the deck.

"How beautiful," the man said regaining his balance, "you really are the ultimate weapon." He exit the sinking ship and disappeared into the night.

With the last of her strength Yuna called out, "Tidus, please hear me…"

Tidus's eyes flew open. Ignoring all the pain left in his body from being pummeled by the fiend and then shot, he jumped to his feet and sprinted to the edge of the dock. Yuna was calling him. He didn't need to hear her voice he just knew, call it lover's intuition. Memories of his promise washed through his mind like a tidal wave. He would protect her even at the cost of his own life if that were what it took. His eyes flashed from the churning water to the boat, which was quickly going under. Tidus knew he had to act fast. There wasn't much time left. He took a few steps back then darted forward at full speed and jumped over the water landing on the ship's deck, which shuck with the added weight. Getting back up on his feet, he ran straight for the cabin. When he arrived, he was horrified to find Yuna unconscious under a pile of rubble and Rikku tied up not to far away. Puddles were beginning to form all over the place from water that seeped in from the many holes Yuna had made. Tidus cursed knowing full well that even he would have a hard time getting the two girls to safety. He slashed the ropes that bond Rikku with his pocketknife and shuck her desperately trying to awaken her.

"Come on Rikku," he said, "now would be a very nice time for one of your hyper out bursts."

Slowly her eyes opened. "Gippal is that you don't do anything to put Yuna in danger…" Rikku said weakly her voice trailing off at the end. Tidus shuck her again. A little harder this time.

"It's me, Tidus. You have to get wake up. We don't have all day. The boat is sinking."

She opened her eyes again and struggled to get to her feet. Tidus put his arm around her for support, but she pushed him away. "Go to Yuna," she ordered, "She needs you more."

Speechlessly, Tidus obeyed. He grabbed Yuna and hugged her close to his chest. He knew there was no way he'd get her awake in time. Tidus and Rikku walked back up to the top deck progressing as quickly as possible in their current condition. The water reached over their ankles.

"Mr. Hero," Rikku asked, "how do you suppose we make it back to the deck. It's too far to jump now."

Fearfully, Tidus looked to confirm what Rikku had said. Unfortunately, she was damn right. Alone he might be able to make it, but not while carrying Yuna.

"We swim!" he said even surprising himself with own lack of a better solution.

"There is no way. We don't know what is in the water."

"If we don't act, we're going to find out whether we want to or not."

"How are you going to swim while holding Yuna?"

"I'm not. I'll go first then I'll steal a life raft from another boat." Without another word, he gave Yuna to Rikku who nearly buckled and dove into the water. He swam full speed to the other side and pulled himself out. Finally, all those long lonely hours of blitz practice were paying off. Running around his unconscious companions, he headed straight for another boat. It didn't have a raft on it. Tidus cursed and scanned the area for another one. He quickly found one, but there were people on the ship who were almost definitely drunk from the game and wouldn't appreciate a guest very much. Acting without thinking, he smashed a nearby crate with his sword, grabbed one side, and chucked into the water. Wood floats right. He descended into the water next to it and pulled it along to the now more than half sank ship.

"What the hell are you planning now Tidus?" Rikku called at him. She was doubled over struggling to keep Yuna above the surface of the water. Tidus appeared next to her, grabbed Yuna and put her on the wood plank. He pushed it to the shore. Barely able to stay afloat.

"What about me?" Rikku screamed. Tidus lay Yuna's soaking, but still breathing body onto the dock then called back.

"I've seen you swim!"

"Damn you Tidus," she cursed and was forced into the water when the area she was standing on sank into the abyss below. Luckily, she too was a strong enough swimmer that she was able to make it to the dock on the other side. Both Tidus and Rikku lay of their backs utterly exhausted from the rescue. Tidus pushed himself up on one elbow.

"I hear footsteps. You don't think its more fiends do you?"

Rikku watched the same direction as Tidus. "It's the police. Now they come after we nearly drowned to death." She then fainted from sheer exhaustion. Tidus too gave into the pain figuring there would all be all right now that help had arrived.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes one at a time now very used to the sinking feeling. This time she was standing in a cold, dark corridor. The only light came from a slightly opened to door. A small dark-haired girl stood behind it peeking into the room out the line of view of anyone inside.

"Sister…" Yuna called longingly at the girl. The girl didn't turn around or even acknowledge Yuna's presence. Yuna reached out to put her hand on the younger version of her older sister, but she went right through her. Yuna sighed. It was just like before. Curious at the point of this vision Yuna walked right through Lulu and into the room, but pulled back when she saw who was there. It was that man from the boat. The one who tried to kill her and he was talking to her mother.

"What have done? What the hell have we created?" Yuna's mother screamed tearing rolling down her face.

"No," Yuna said, "Don't cry…I'm here. Mother why can't you see me?"

The man laughed. Yuna pulled out her guns wanting nothing more than to kill him. "Her powers are nothing next to my daughters."

"Lenne resisted it. We shouldn't have proceeded any further. We could have killed her."

"I know, but as scientists are first responsibility is to..." Yuna's mother interrupted him by slapping in the face.

"Our first responsibility is to protect our children. I can't be a part of this project any longer. I already put one of my children's lives in danger. I won't let them touch Yuna."

"But Sarah they'll never let you leave they haven't gotten what they wanted yet. Anyway, unlike either Lenne or Lulu Yuna is a perfect match. Theoretically she should be the one…"

"That is exactly why this must stop. There's no telling what they'll do if they find out she has that ability." Yuna's mother stormed out of the room catching little Lu off guard.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to remain in the room at al times." Tears filled Lu's eyes.

"But Mommy I missed you. Why are you always away?" The women picked up her daughter and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Lu," she said crying too, "I have committed the ultimate sin."

Yuna felt something cold on her face. Reaching up she discovered she too was crying. She had also dropped her guns to the ground and when she went to pick them up a shadow appeared behind her. It was that boy again.

"You see Yuna. You do have the ultimate power inside you."

"Why! Why would they do that to their own children? What is this power? Why would Lenne's own father come after us?" Yuna screamed random questions at the boy. He just smiled.

"This only one side. Reality isn't black and white nor are most people good or evil." Yuna didn't like the emphasis he put on the word most.

"Your power is very different from that of even your sister and Lenne. You alone can come into contact with me. That is the ultimate power. That is why. There will be a time when I can discuss why with you, but first you must return to the place where this all began. (a/n sry…couldn't resist quoting xenosaga) The laboratories hidden in the mountains outside of Zanarkind. All your answers are there…well most of them anyways." he continued.

Yuna shivered. "What are you saying?"

"But do not worry. We will help you, if you call." the boy faded back into the ether.

"Wait," Yuna screamed running to spot where he disappeared, but he was long gone. The room around her melt away and Yuna was left in the darkness again.

"Oh foofie!"

Tidus once again sat next to Yuna who was sleeping restlessly on a bed in a small room in an inn in Luca. He laid his hand on her forehead.

"What's happening to you, Yuna?"

* * *

Interesting...very interesting...want to know more than hit the review botton... 


End file.
